1. Field
Embodiments relate to an apparatus for purifying an organic compound and a method of purifying an organic compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic electroluminescent device emits light through recombination of electrons and holes in an organic film between an electron injection electrode (e.g., a negative electrode) and a hole injection electrode (e.g., a positive electrode) when electric charges are injected into the organic film, and has characteristics, such as low voltage operation, low power consumption, and the like.
The organic electroluminescent device may be a flat panel display based on a phenomenon wherein light is emitted through conversion of electric energy into light energy when direct current (DC) voltage is applied to a stacked layer of organic materials.